leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Arath, the Power Charger
|alttype = |date = |health = 50 |attack = 30 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 340 (+80) |mana = 3 |damage = 50 (+2) |range = 550 |armor = 8 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.25%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = |speed = 335 |resource = Charges |regentype = }} Arath, the Power Charger is a custom champion in League of Legends. Icons are recolored LoL icons. Abilities seconds. Each of Arath's basic abilities has a short delay. During that delay, he can reactivate the ability to consume more charges. This can be done twice, up to three charges consumed. When the delay ends, he casts a version of the spell depending on the number of charges consumed. The delay ends immediately when Arath runs out of charges. }} Arath fires electricity in a line, dealing magic damage and applying a Hyper Mark to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cost = 1 |costtype = charge |range = 800 }} Arath creates an energy pillar at a target location, dealing magic damage to enemies in a small area after a short delay. If the pillar hits an enemy with a mark, it consumes the mark and gains additional effects. *'HYPER MARK:' Arath generates one charge. *'MAX MARK:' The pillar deals bonus magic damage. *'HYPER MARK:' The pillar stuns enemies hit for 1 second. |leveling = |cost = 2 |costtype = charges |range = 700 }} Arath creates a field at a target location that lasts for 3 seconds. The field deals magic damage to enemies in it each second. If the field damages an enemy with a mark, it consumes the mark and gains additional effects for the remaining duration. *'HYPER MARK:' The field fires an Electric Pulse at a nearby enemy champion each second. *'MAX MARK:' The field detonates, immediately dealing its remaining damage plus 50% bonus magic damage. *'HYPER MARK:' The fields snares enemies in it. |leveling = |cost = 3 |costtype = charges |range = 650 }} }} Arath fires an energy bullet in a line, dealing magic damage and applying a Max Mark to the first enemy hit. |leveling = |cost = 1 |costtype = charge |range = 900 }} Arath fires an energy beam in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. If the beam hits an enemy with a mark, it consumes the mark and gains additional effects. *'HYPER MARK:' Arath generates one charge per enemy champion hit. But if at least one charge is generated this way, charge generation is disabled until Arath uses an ability. *'MAX MARK:' The beam deals bonus magic damage. *'HYPER MARK:' The beam silences enemies hit for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 2 |costtype = charges |range = 800 }} Arath fires three beams that seeks out three different targets, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. If a beam hits an enemy with a mark, it consumes the mark and gains additional effects. *'HYPER MARK:' Another beam is fired from the enemy the beam hit, seeking out a target other than the enemy it fires from. *'MAX MARK:' The beam deals double damage. *'HYPER MARK:' The beam deals 50% of its damage to enemies in a small area around the enemy it hit. |leveling = |cost = 3 |costtype = charges |range = 1000 }} }} Arath causes energy to erupt from a target enemy or allied unit other than himself, dealing magic damage and applying an Over Mark to enemies around the target, but not the target itself. |leveling = |cost = 1 |costtype = charge |range = 800 }} Arath shields an ally for 3 seconds, dealing magic to enemies that attack it equal to the damage absorbed by the shield. If the shield damages an enemy with a mark, it consumes the mark and gains additional effects for the remaining duration. *'HYPER MARK:' Arath generates one charge each time an enemy champion attacks the shielded ally. *'MAX MARK:' The shield deals bonus magic damage to enemies that attack the shielded ally. *'OVER MARK:' The shield blinds enemies that attack the shielded ally for 1 second. |leveling = |cost = 2 |costtype = charges |range = 800 }} Arath fires a wide wave of energy in a line, dealing magic damage to enemies hit. The wave deals less damage the further from its center it hits, down to 50% at the edges. If the wave hits an enemy with a mark, it consumes the mark and gains additional effects. *'HYPER MARK:' The wave deals full damage regardless of where it hits. *'MAX MARK:' The wave detonates at max range, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. *'HYPER MARK:' The wave knocks enemies hit away from its center. |leveling = |cost = 3 |costtype = charges |range = 1500 }} }} Arath sends out a circular wave from him that consumes all marks from all enemies. He then enters a special mode depending on the type of the first consumed mark. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = Global }} }} }} }} Category:Custom champions